1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an electronic apparatus, a control method of the electronic apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system configured of a charging device having a primary coil and a mobile phone having a secondary coil has been known. The charging device outputs power via wireless communication instead of using a connector, whereas the mobile phone receives the power supplied from the charging device via the wireless communication.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-67532 discusses a mobile phone which receives power from an AC adaptor and a charging device. This mobile phone receives power from the AC adaptor when the mobile phone is connected to the AC adaptor while receiving the power from the charging device when the mobile phone is inserted into the charging device.
In the conventional art, when the mobile phone is connected to the AC adapter and also inserted into the charging device, there may be a case where both the AC adaptor and the charging device supply the mobile phone with the power. In such a case, an excessive amount of power may be supplied to the mobile phone. Therefore, the mobile phone has to select either the AC adaptor or the charging device to receive the power therefrom.